House of Anubis: The Hathorian
by mdmsllnianna
Summary: Dianna, who recently came to the Anubis House has something to do with the rest of the Sibuna gang. Meanwhile, she's falling in love with one of the residents there and twists too!
1. Prologue

After a long ride with the plane and the cab, I have reached Anubis House. We've come from New York, but then they decided to move here in London.

I turned the doorknob and strangely open.

I was shocked, a blond boy comes in my way, "Hey blond boy, my name's Diana Rivera and you're?" I asked him.

"Eddie, now I have to go." And he ran fast.

"Oh, sure Eddie, now I have to go..." And he slammed the door. I heard someone's upstairs. Better check it.

But before I go upstairs; "New Anubis resident I guess. My name's Trudy. And yours?"

"Diana Rivera." And I handshake her hands and smile, "Are you like the housekeeper?"

"I guess. Now, let me help you with your things."

"Trudy! Who's... that girl?" I heard a male voice going downstairs. When I looked into my back, wow. A very handsome and tall young man and oh, maybe her girlfriend.

I just wave my hands and they both smile.

"Nina Martin." The girl said, "Nice meeting you Nina. I am Diana."

"Oh, same here." She said.

"You are a very lucky girl. I admit, you're boyfriend is really handsome." I told her.

"What!? No, he's not my girlfriend." The boy said.

"Oops, I thought the two of you are dating. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Oh, Jerome Clarke."

"Nice meeting you."

"Yeah. Now I have to go back to school." And he exited the house.

"I guess the three of us are left alone since Victor told me that he'll be gone for a month." Trudy said.

"Who's Victor?" I asked her.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Nina said.

"Oh... Okay."

"Now, let's go help Diana put her things in her bedroom." Trudy said, Nina and I both agreed. Well, since it's my things. Right.

A good start in this house, I guess?


	2. Chapter 1

Nina helped me unpack my things and she goes downstairs to surprise the other residents here.

After I finish unpacking, I follow Nina downstairs and saw the others. Nina saw me, "Oh, before I forget, she's Diana Rivera, our new Anubis resident..." She introduced me to them and they all smile. They also seem nice.

"Hey guys! I'm new here, so bare with me and my weird things. Around the house." And I smile. And I get some drinks and cupcakes in the table. Oh how I love cupcakes.

Jerome stands beside me and get some foods too. "Hey Diana, we meet again." He said.

"And we're going to meet again in some other times." I said jokingly, but it seems it was a corny joke after all.

"Okay, hey I need to go."

"Yeah." And he left me, alone.

I saw Nina and Fabian talking inside the kitchen, with the locket of Eye of Horus.

"Where did you get that locket?" I surprise them with that question and they have a mini heart attack.

"How did you know about this locket?" Nina asked me.

"I believe that locket have been searching for over years. My family have a background on Egypt stuffs because of my great grandfather." I told them straightly.

"That's great. We need you in our group." Fabian said.

"What group?"

"Sibuna." Nina added

"What am I going in that group?" I asked them. I was a bit nervous, they sound scary.

"Everything." Nina said.

"Okay. That sounds cool."

"Yes! Sibuna?" Fabian told me, and do the hand sign.

"Sibuna?" And I followed him.

– Next Day –

My class starts until 8AM, my schedule will also be,

8-9 Science

9-10 Literature

10-11 Math

11-12 Theatre

12-1 Lunch

1-2 Vacant

2-3 History

It will be a tough day, I guess.

History

"I know some of you are late here, especially you Ms. Rivera so, you need to cope up." Our History Teacher told me, infront of the class, "Ms. Jaffray, since she's your House buddy, please teach her our past lessons." he added.

"Uhm, Mr. Sweet, I can do it on my own."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes."

*school bell rings*

Thank God, my first day of school's over.

I came back to Anubis House, exhausted.

I am alone in my room, then I heard someone calling me.

"Diana." I know that voice...

"Senkhara. What are you doing here?" And I looked at my back ad saw no one.

"I just want to get that Eye of Horus locket from the Chosen One." She told me.

"Why, me?" I asked her. I have known her. But I didn't know she knows me.

"Just get it. And if you do something wrong that involves me. You're going with me." And I feel a heavy wind inside the room. She leaves me.

And I have a duty to do as a Hathorian.

I do have powers, and I need to protect the Eye of Horus locket. My mind's so messed up. I don't know who to follow.

"Diana!" I looked at my back and Willow's there, "Trudy told me to call you, dinner's ready!" She said in a hyper way.

"Uhm, okay. I am coming." And I followed her as well. I saw Nina and Fabian and smiled at me, Patricia who just looked at me in a mean way and Jerome, greets me in a big smile.

I'm starting to get headache as well.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been exactly 2 weeks since I got here, and I cope up pretty well.

And I have been dreaming about Senkhara giving her Nina's locket. I still haven't tell them bout what happened 2 weeks ago, and I have finally made a decision.

I saw Nina and Fabian, "Nina! Fabian!" I ran as fast as I could just to reach them, "Look! I found an article related to the Ankh and her locket."

"May I see?" And I handed Fabian the printed articles.

"Oh, by the way. I need to go."

"Sibuna?" Fabian said.

"Sibuna." And I hurriedly go to my Science Class.

I saw Jerome going to my way but had no time to say hello or hey.

"Oh, Diana!" I heard Jerome said.

"What do you want? I'm already late with my next class..."

"Uhm, can you be my tutor on my History subject?"

"What? Well, maybe I could."

"Great. After classes, maybe after dinner?" He asked me with a different tone. He's more weird than me, I guess.

"Okay, I really need to go." And I ran again.

As I got into the mini auditorium, as I call it, Mr. Andrews saw me.

"Ms. Rivera, you're 10 minutes late." he scolded me.

"I promise, it wont happen again!" And he looked at me for seconds.

"Sure. Just don't do it, again."

I sighed and get my script inside my bag and go to the stage.

– Night –

I must say, I'm a little bit nervous about the tutoring later. I don't know why, it's really weird.

Mara entered the room and saw me studying. "Is there a quiz in History tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Oh, no. It's just Jerome asked me to tutor him in History." And I smile at her.

"Be careful Diana. You don't know Jerome, yet." that's a little bit creppy, "I have to go! Bye!" And she left me alone. After a few minutes, someone knocked in my door,

"I am ready to learn." He told me and sat down beside me. It's turning to be awkward.

We started to study.

After Jerome asked me for the tutoring, my mind's a mess. I kept on thinking, is he asking me on a date or what? Maybe he just wants to learn History to impress other girls in the school.

"Well, that's all our lesson for this week."

"Thanks Diana. Really, you helped me alot."

"Can I asked you something?" His eyes widened.

"Uhm, sure. What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? I can see your body language, you're acting really weird lately."

"Can I be honest now?" he stopped, ""I like you, the day we first met. Yes, even though you told me and Nina that we're a couple, you're still cute. And I really like weird people. 'Cause I know deep inside me, I'm a weird person, too."

I am amaze. He told me straight that he likes me.

But, what if he's just kidding. Maybe his part of a plan on something I don't know. Besides, I didn't go her because of related to love, I need to study and focus on it.

"Sibuna meeting. Go to the attic. Now." Amber told us as she opened the door widely. She's sort of creeping me out. But she's pretty.

"I guess, see you tomorrow?" He asked me. But instead of answering, I left him in the room.

"Uhh, coming Amber!"

– Attic –

"We're not yet finish with the Cup of Ankh. Victor stole it, and I saw it in his office. Here it is." Nina told us.

"And we saw something in the Cellar, this is the coin that was once use in the Egypt by the Lower Egypt." Fabian added.

"Lower Egypt coins doesn't have to do with the Upper Egypt. The triangular gems are." I told them and they all looked at me, amazed. "What?" I asked them.

"Nothing. It's just that, I thought it has something to do with this house." Fabian said and frowned.

"Hey guys, I really need to go. I have to sleep early. Or else I can't wake up tomorrow." I added.

And they all nodded.

I go back to my room and saw that Mara and Willow's already asleep. After I wash my face, I lay down and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm now in History Class, still alive...

We all saw Eddie's quite drowsy and Mr. Sweet also saw it, "Eddie Miller, why are you sleeping in my class?" Our substitute History teacher asked him.

"Uhm, no. I'm not sleeping."

"Then what are you doing?" He didn't answer

"So, you are sleeping. Now, for your assignment, class. You're all going to research about the Gods in Egpyt. That's all. Class dismiss." And I got up into my chair and walk out in the room.

– Anubis House –

As I was walking downstairs, I saw Amber. I have heard the news, she's leaving.

"Amber, I know we only known each other for like 3 weeks, I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks Diana! I'm going to miss you too." And she hug me tight.

"Now, I'm going to help you pack your things." And we go upstairs.

After I helped Amber fixing her stuffs, I go downstairs in the Living Room to finish my book report.

"Hey! Diana,aren't you having snacks?" I heard someone told me in my back, and I know that voice.

"No, I need to finish this book for my book report in Literature." I told him.

"Jane Austen book. Nice choice." He told me and smile.

"Do you read Jane Austen books?"

"I do."

"What?! Jerome Clarke reads book. That's crazy for a guy like you."

"I know." And he laughs. Seriously, he's reading books. I mean. What? It's crazy. This is a very crazy world.

I must say, I think I'm falling inlove with him. But I still have weird feelings for him. I mean, he's tall. And a bit pale. And... Okay. I need to stop thinking this things.

"Hey Jerome, I need to go finish this upstairs. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." And I left him alone in the couch.

I saw Mara blocked me in the stairs.

"You two are getting really close to each other." She told me.

"Uhm, I guess so. Why?"

"Nothing." And she smile at me and left me. Wonder what she's trying to say.

–

I go downstairs for dinner, since I fall asleep when I got into my room because of too much reading. "Oh! Diana!" I heard that voice again and smiled at me.

"Yes?" And he starred at me for minutes, "Hey, Jerome! What are you going to tell me?"

"Ah yes! Can I asked you for a date? Maybe Friday night?" He asked me, on a date!

"That sounds interesting. Sure. Friday night it is." And I give him smile and go straight to the kitchen.

–

I go to the Warehouse where Senkhara told me to go to,

"Here's the locket you want Senkhara. I don't want to be involve with this, again!" I shouted at her, because of the fury I can feel inside.

"Yes darling. Your mission is done. Now, make sure you need to watch the Chosen One." She told me. Why me? The Osirian must watch the Chosen One, not the Hathorian.

"But promise me, don't hurt her. Same as the others." I begged her.

"Now, go. Before she can hear you." She? Who's She?

"What? Who?"

"Go!" She shouted.

She disappeared and I saw a shortcut. As I walk, I saw a person sitting... But tied.

I untied her hands and the cloth that's covering her eyes.

"I can blink again." She shouted.

"Shh, just be quiet. Senkhara don't know that I'm going to set you free. Now run as fast as you can."

"Diana? What do you mean set you free?"

"Just... go out to that way." And I pointed out theway I was going to.

"How about you?" She asked me.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me here with Senkhara. Especially Nina and the Sibuna gang. And mostly, Jerome."

"I have to go. And I promise I won't tell anyone." And she started running.

"Diana!" Oh boy, I am doomed.

"I told you to go—" she looked down and saw no Joy, she looked at me with an angry face, "Where's she?"

"I-I don't know." I told her, she started strangling me and lift up to the air.

"Don't we have an agreement. Now, you're going to be with me."

"Or do I?" I sarcastically told her.

"What do you mean by that? You don't have any powers to fight with me." She laughed. Angry, I close my eyes.

The next thing I knew, it was morning.

"Trudy...?" I shouted, well, I wish she can hear it.

"Diana! Good thing you're already awake. What happened to you last night?" She asked me.

"I... I don't even know what really happened." I lied. I really knew what happened to me. But, where's Senkhara? I don't even know if I defeated her or not.

"Do you feel sick? Or anything? Do you want juice or water?" Trudy is really sweet, I don't really know what will happen to me if she's not here.

"No, thanks. I'm alright now. By the way, how did I get here?"

"Nina and Fabian found you in the Warehouse and brought you here."

"Wow. Well, I guess I need to thank them too. I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." And I smiled and stand up in the couch.

Trudy hold my wrist so hard, "Trudy... Let go of me, it hurts."

"I'm not Trudy, Diana. One of my hobbies are changing into another person..."

"Senkhara."

"Yes you're right, deary. Now, can you show me where's the attic." I can feel my body shiver.

"No I won't Senkhara. No, I won't!" And I got off her hands and ran. But before I reached the door I can feel her power all over my body. She's controlling my body.

"Before you go, I want to leave you something in your skin..." And she let me go.

Once again, my body shut.


	5. Chapter 4

"Diana... Hey... Are you alright?" I heard some voice, but I feel weak to just open my eyes. But I can move my body.

"Jerome?" He hugged me once I spoke his name. My body really hurts. Mostly in my left arm.

"Aw, wait. You're hurting me." I told him.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

"Yes. Where's Trudy?"

"She's upstairs, cleaning Victor's office."

"Oh..." And I sit down.

"What's happening with you for the past few days?" He asked me, what am I going to answer? I mean, I can't tell him I have powers or something. This is hard.

"Hey, Diana?" He again speak, "Uhm, nothing. Really." I answered him.

"Oh, weird. Okay." And we've been quiet for a few minutes, "I need to get back to my room. I still need to finish things." And he left me in the couch.

Nina, Eddie and Fabian came to me in the living room,

"Tell us what happened to you and why's the locket with you?" Nina asked me as if she's angry or something. I sighed. And tell them why.

"I have been talking to Senkhara for the past few days, in my dreams, and she's telling me to get your locket and give it to her. She even made and agreement that if I do something wrong that involves her, I'd be dead. She even change herself to being Trudy, then I got this mask of Anubis tattoo. I don't know what that means. But I think I'm going to die. My parents told me that if I got the Mask of Anubis tattoo, something bad might happened to you. Please don't tell Jerome and even my parents about this. They're connected with this house too, so does my great-grandfather."

I saw Eddie whispered something to them. But I didn't mind.

"By the way, do you guys know about some sun and moon key?" I need that key so bad.

"I... Do. Is it the one that can open the cellar in the woods?" Fabian said.

"I actually need it. And I am sorry Nina for stealing away your Eye of Horus locket. But do you have the sun and moon key?" I asked them, but no one answered.

"Hey guys! You see, I heard your conversation earlier. And is this the one you're all finding?" She asked us.

"KT, you're our savior!" I told her.

"It's from my great grandfather, he gave it to me before he dies. And said keep it away from evil."

"Well KT, you're now an official member of Sibuna..." Eddie said.

"What's Sibuna?" She asked us.

"Well, it's Anubis backwards, and me, Eddie, Nina, Patricia, Alfie and Diana are in it. And it's about searching for mysteries and stuff. You know." And Fabian laughed a little bit.

"That sounded cool."

"Well, Sibuna?" Fabian added.

"Sibuna!"

"Sibuna!" She followed us.

I come back to my room. They all didn't know that I have the locket of Eye of Ra.

Even Eye of Ra have locket, yes. It was kept by my parents and gave it to me before I go here in the House. I sighed.

Someone knocked on my door, it's Nina.

"Hey... Diana." She said and sat down beside me.

I am silent and started to speak,

"Nina, I have something to tell you."

"What is... It?" She asked me. I showed her my own locket and she was amaze when she saw it, "Wow, a locket. Somehow similar to mine." She added.

"It's Eye of Ra." I told her directly, she was shocked.

"We need to tell them." She begged.

"No! Can you keep it a secret? It's my business, to keep the Eye of Ra. And to protect it."

"Protect?" She asked and so clueless.

"I'm a Hathorian. And I need to protect this locket, so does the Horus. Like the Osirian."

"But... Who's the Horus?" She asked again.

Again, someone knocked on my door, it's a newbie. Anubis House will going to have a full house.

"Hi! I am Charlotte Anderson, and I'm from America!" She said with a smile, she seems a happy girl.

"You're from America too!?" Nina started to talk with her and left me. She signals me that she'll go back to me later.

That Charlotte girl, I think I saw her before.


	6. Chapter 5

I go downstairs and Fabian saw me,

"What's wrong?" I heard him.

"Oh, Fabian. Nothing. It's just that new girl here, I think I know her somewhere..."

"That's weird." He added.

"Wait, I think I know where she came from." And I walk again upstairs.

As I open the notebook my parents gave me, I saw her picture. I knew it, she's the Horus.

I go to Charlotte's room, I open the door.

"Charlotte?"She sighed.

"You're here because you're finding me aren't you?" I asked her, I know she's the Horus.

"You're the Hathorian?"

"I am, and you're the Horus that I need to protect." I said with a smile.

"So, I bet we're going to became good friends?" I added and hug her.

I woke up still feeling sleepy, I checked Charlotte's room if she's there...

But I didn't saw her.

"Where's Charlotte?!" I asked them, I didn't saw her in her room earlier. And I am really worried. I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

A old man.

"Victor!" I heard Jerome said from my back, "You're back! Hooray!"

I whispered, "Don't do that again Jerome."

"Oh." And he goes back to the table to eat.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I was a bit scared.

"I-I am... Uh... Diana Rivera. A new student... Yeah, uhm... Nice to meet you." And I go out the living room.

I need to find Charlotte.

As I got out the house, I saw someone running. And screaming.

That's Charlotte. "Charlotte!" I shouted. "What happened to you?" I asked her. She catch her breathe and speak,

"Nephthys... She's back." Scared, she goes back inside the house.

"What?"

I followed her inside the House.

"Why would Nephthys found you here?" I asked her as I follow her upstairs.

"She wants me." I can see it in her eyes that she's really worried.

"Then we should stop her..." and she nodded.

I'm inside the mini auditorium, and I felt that someone sat beside me.

"What do you want?" I ask whoever he or she is.

"I don't want anything..." he pause, and he gave me a small box. "I want you to have it."

"Why are you going to give me something like this Jerome?" I asked him. He looked at me, I am melting.

"Just open it. You'll like it." And he smirk. Doomed, I'm falling for him even harder.

As he said, I open it. And saw a necklace. Engraved by his name. That boy must have many sponsors. "I do like it." I looked at him and smile.

"I knew you would." he said and told me he needs to go back to his next class.

We're eating dinner and some of us are finished. Me, Nina, Fabian and Patricia are left.

"Something's strange are now happening here in the Anubis House just as Charlotte got here." Patricia whispered.

"What do you mean by strange?" Fabian asked.

I sighed, "Someone's after Charlotte." I told them and they're shocked.

"What?" Nina said.

"Nephthys. She's the Mistress of the House, Friend of the Dead and the Lady of the House because she's the wife of Isis. But the mistress of Ra and Osiris." I explain to them who's after Charlotte. It's really weird that I know about this stuffs.

We're all in silent and Nina broke it. "What do we need to do about it?" She asked.

"I need to protect her." And we all heard a scream from upstairs, "Where's Charlotte?" I shouted. And when everyone said no, I ran upstairs.

I can't open the door. The doorknob's turning but I think someone's pushing it inside the room. "Charlotte!" I shouted. "Charlotte! Open the door!" I shouted again. A scream was heard again inside the room. "Charlotte!" I banged the door many times and my hands hurt. "Diana. Stop, you're hurting yourself." I heard Jerome said.

"But Charlotte... She's inside her room and maybe she's been kidnapped." I told him. Still panicking, the door opened itself. We're both shocked and I saw Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie go upstairs. "She's gone. I failed my duty." I go back to my room, frowning. "Wait!" Jerome said, but I slam the door, feeling bad.


	7. Chapter 6

A week has been passed, but no sign of Charlotte and Nephthys. I can't even sleep at night since I've been dreaming of Charlotte, getting help from me.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked me while we're all having a breakfast. "Uh, yeah." And I smile a little bit. I just put my plate on the sink and headed back upstairs to brush my teeth and also get my things.

Nephthys will get you. –Charlotte

My eyes widened when I saw that written in the bathroom mirror. I can't make sound, I don't want to let the others know. I erased it and go back to my room. My heart beats fast. I never thought that a Hathorian will get kidnap too. I was not informed.

I saw Nina walking in the hallway and I pull her into the Girl's bathroom.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nephthys will get me too." I told her directly.

"What?! Then we need to do something about it." Nina said.

"But I don't know what to do, I don't even know how to get Charlotte back. But I think I can as soon Nephthys got me."

"Are you telling me you're going to sacrifice for Charlotte?" She asked worriedly.

"That's the only thing to save her. Since it's me who need to protect her."

And we get out the Girl's bathroom.

I can feel Nephthys, behind me. Then my body shut.

Woke up on a different place. But I can see an Egyptian tomb. and the walls are full of Egyptian words. Then I saw Charlotte at a corner, unconscious.

"Charlotte..."

Her eyes open and when she saw me, she hugged me tight. She's been here for a week and scared because Nephthys telling her that her family and friends are going to be dead soon.

"And one of them will be."

"What do you mean one of them?" She's confused. I sighed.

"I need to sacrifice myself rather than yours. That's the only thing that Nephthys want. Either the Horus or the Hathorian."

"Then I'm going to sacrifice. I don't want anybody else to get hurt just because of me. And besides, someone's waiting for you." She told me. I am now shocked.

"How did you know someone's waiting for me?" I asked her.

"Oh, he's been telling me that he loves you before I was kidnapped." and she giggled. I rolled my eyes, and yes deep inside I am blushing.

"But your family needs you more than I do. Same as your friends." She stop smiling ad telling me that she's going to sacrifice whether I like it or not.

"The two of you are now awake. That's nice." My body froze when I heard that voice, it's Nephthys.

"Where are we?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"You're here. In my place. In Egypt. Away from your family and friends." she looked at me, "And your love ones." I just looked at her, angry.

"Just let the ceremony begin." Charlotte told Nephthys.

"Then who's going to sacrifice? The Horus, or the Hathorian." Nephthys told us in a teasy voice.

Charlotte stand up, "No! Charlotte!" and I stand up to. "Can you please let me do this?" I asked her, but she just looked at me and follow Nephthys in the other room.

I can hear Charlotte shouting inside the room. I don't know what to do since I can't open the door. It's too late.

Someone pulled me from nowhere.

I'm in the Cellar.

"Diana!" I heard Nina said. I saw her together with Fabian and Eddie.

"What? How? Why did I get here?" I asked them.

"We did a little Ceremony to get you out from Nephthys' place. We also did it for Charlotte." Eddie explained. Shocking.

"Charlotte? She sacrificed herself to Nephthys." I told them.

"We got her from Nepthys. She's upstairs. You want to see her?" Nina asked me.

"Sure." And we go out the Cellar.

"Diana! Thank God you're back." Charlotte said. They both told us that we're not here for almost 4 days. And Jerome's been worried about me for the past few days.

"Charlotte, what's Jerome saying about me to you?" I asked her. And she seemed she doesn't know about anything.

"Why would me and Jerome talk? We're not close friends." She told me, I am now confused.


	8. Chapter 7

Something's not right. I saw Charlotte flirting with Jerome. And she's been acting really weird lately. I called Jerome and he said goodbye to Charlotte.

"What's with you and Charlotte lately?"

"Nothing. We're just friends." he looked at me as if nothing happened earlier. I sighed. And left him.

While I'm walking on the hallway, I heard Mara asked me,

"What's wrong?" She asked me but I continue walking.

I'm fixing my things related to school in my room. I saw Jerome entered my room and Mara, who is reading a book left us both. Oh Mara, why'd you do this to me.

"Hey." He said, I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Since you saw me and Charlotte talk earlier your not noticing me." I just looked at him, with a poker face and he started doing the puppy eyes, "I'm missing you already." I just continue fixing my things. Not saying anything, he pulled and kissed me. He gave me a long and passionate kiss. And I was so surprised. I sort-of pulled back and walk out the room leaving him, alone.

I'm a stupid girl falling inlove with a boy named Jerome.

I go downstairs and saw Joy, she smiled at me as soon as she saw me.

"You're blushing Diana!" She said.

"What? No, am not."

"Yes you are. What happened upstairs, huh?" Then she starts laughing. I looked at her. Then we both look on who's going down the stairs, she looked at me again. "Okay, what happened to you both upstairs?" She still smiles and gave us a suspicious look.

"Nothing happened! He talked to me in my room and I left him alone." And I go to the dinning table to eat. I saw Jerome sat beside me and look at me.

I whispered, "What?" and he started smiling.

"It's just that I love your face when you're blushing." He told me. I am so down today.

"Just, don't tell them that you kissed me. Okay?!"

"Sure." and he started eating with a big smile.

Morning came. It was just a ordinary Saturday and I don't know what am I going to do today. I still can't get over Jerome's kiss with me. It's really awkward. After that, ugh.

I go out of my room to have breakfast and I saw Charlotte with the Cup of Ankh.

"Charlotte? What are you doing with the Cup of Ankh." She looked at me and her eyes turned blue. Just like Nephthys. Wait...

She started running.

I called Nina, Eddie and Fabian and told them to run after Charlotte.

"What? Why?" Fabian asked me.

"Just run, don't have time to explain things!"

As I told them, we started finding Charlotte. She's off the Anubis House.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked and we form a circle.

"Okay, me and Nina will look for the Warehouse, and you and Eddie go to the Forest Cellar." And they all agreed.

As soon as we got into the Warehouse, I can smell Charlotte's cologne but no sign of her.

"Why do you think Charlotte get the Cup of Ankh?" Nina asked me.

"She's not Charlotte..."

"What? But she acts like Charlotte." She told me. I stop and looked at her.

"Nephthys' controlling Charlotte after you got her. That's the Ceremony that Nephthys has." I explained to her and she just looked at me. We continue searching for Charlotte but no sign for her here so we go out the Warehouse.

We saw Eddie and Fabian, with the Cup of Ankh but Charlotte's not with them.

"Where's Charlotte?" I asked them.

"We just saw the Cup of Ankh inside the Cellar." Eddie said. I saw someone's running after them.

"It's Charlotte!" with her eyes blue, she's seems angry and Eddie, Nina and Fabian ran. "Charlotte! Stop! I know you're still there!" I said and she fell down, unconscious.

We tied Charlotte in a chair, still unconscious. We're going upstairs since we're going to left her in the Cellar but I felt that my body froze. I can't move. Eddie and Fabian saw it same as Nina.

"_Where are you going Hathorian? I'm not yet finished with you._" A deep voice told me. Charlotte's awake.

"What do you want?!" I asked her. Trying to get out of her hands. Fabian and Eddie can't even grab me.

"_Your boy._" she wants Jerome. But why does she needs Jerome? I mean, in what way Jerome's involve here.

"Why him?" Nina ran upstairs. Eddie, Fabian, Me and Charlotte/Nephthys are left here in the Cellar.

Nina came back. With Jerome.

"Diana..." I heard Jerome said as he's coming in my direction.

"No! Don't come near me!" but he didn't listen to me, "Jerome! No!" I can move now, and I try pulling him but he still continue walking as soon as he saw Charlotte.

"Nephthys." he said, I release my hands in his arms and now confused.

"Ah yes, Jerome Clarke." Charlotte said. And I can feel my head aching and my vision's starting to get blurry.


	9. Chapter 8

"Set, you're still alive." I heard Nephthys.

Who's Set? I can hear voices, but can't see. What's happening? Where am I?

"Yes, I am alive." Wait, it's Jerome. "But where's the Horus' soul? I need her. Me and Hathor does." Is that why he's dating with me?

"Where do you think is the Horus' soul? I am now controlling her body." I heard Nephthys said again.

I can see light, just light. I stand up, trying to fight with my body.

"Bring back Charlotte." They both looked at me. And Jerome assist me since I can't stand up straight. Were both in Cellar. "You can't stand still Hathor, Don't worry I can manage her still." Jerome whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Set. I've been finding you for 5 years now." I whispered at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just need to keep it from the others." He explained.

"The two of you! Listen to me." Nephthys said, calling our attention.

"Enough of this, if you can't bring Charlotte back. Then I need to sacrifice."

"You volunteered. Well then Hathor, we can go now to my place." I can feel my chest pounding really hard. "No Diana, I think I should do it. Since I am Horus' shadow." he whispered. I don't know what am I going to do.

Jerome left me, leaving me in the Cellar. He followed Nephthys. "No!" I cried.

"Just remember I still love you no matter what happened." He told me.

"No!" I cried again. And a light struck at him.

I ran and push him, hitting the light at me. "Diana! No!" Jerome cried. I can feel my body's changing. But the light stopped as soon as I heard something break. I sat down, heavily breathing. I heard Nephthys scream and leaving Charlotte's body unconscious again.

"Breaking the Cup of Ankh is the only way to stop Nephthys." Eddie said.

"Where's Charlotte?" I asked them, still sitting.

"She's lifeless, for now." Fabian said. Jerome assist me to stand up and Fabian carry Charlotte upstairs.

We got out of the Cellar alive. "I think my powers are gone." I whispered to Jerome.

"That's the sacrifice. That's why I volunteered to be. the one. Since my powers aren't that in need." He whispered back, in my ears. I can't help but smile.

"I think it will be, starting now." I jokingly said, we both laughed and he kissed me on my forehead.

As we get into the living room, I spoke.

"It's now over. Cup of Ankh, Senkhara and Nephthys." I told them and we all have a mini party before we go to bed.

I go inside my room with my pajamas on, Mara saw me.

"Hey, where are you earlier?" she asked me, "Did the two of you date?" she asked me teasingly.

"Well, sort-of but I'm with Nina and the others." I said.

"Okay, as you said. Goodnight Mrs. Clarke." I just laughed and fall asleep fast.

The past few weeks has been a bit wild. Both good stuffs and bad stuffs happen. And I won't regret a single thing.


End file.
